Nieve Young
Nieve Young is the daughter of Aeolus, Keeper of the Four Winds. She has been on zero quests. Backstory Nieve was born in rural Ukraine. Her mother was part of a travelling circus and by birth, so was she. From birth, the girl looked like her father, which made it hard for her to get accepted into the - mostly Roma - community. In her youth she has travelled all over Eastern Europe and parts of Asia. When she was eight years old, Nieve ran away from home. She did this partly because her father's winds had told her to do so. The other reason was that she didn't want to go to camp Halfblood - she wanted to travel. For about eight years the girl ran from the satyrs sent after her, but for currently unknown reasons they caught her in the badlands of South Dakota. According to Nieve she put up "one hell of a fight" but she doesn't seem to want to talk about it. Personality Nieve's personality has changed over the years and still constantly changes. She prefers to be by herself, although she doesn't really mind company. The girl clearly has trust issues, as she always tries to do things on her own in her own special way. She's also known for being a wildcard, changing her mind as often as not and suddenly lashing out. Although not the type to actually start a fight, she has a smart mouth and doesn't hold her tongue, even if she should. She's not afraid of a fight and at the same time isn't afraid to be seen as a coward, as she tends to flee if the fight isn't in her favour. Her mistrustful, ever-changing behaviour make her a hard person to befriend. And even if that works out, friendships with the girl usually don't last long. Same with amourous relationships. Nieve is aware of this and doesn't seem to mind. Although not the most easy person, Nieve also has some very normal traits. She's a night owl, enjoys reading comic books - Marvel and DC alike - or graphic novels and really hates horseriding. According to her she is a terrible cook but a great baker and she is able to knit and sew. Her favourite thing to do is storytelling. Appearance Nieve's very small, only 5 feet. She's lighter than she should even be able to be - 42 pound. The girl is very pale, spare her face and arms - they are slightly tanned from the time she spent outside. She has quite a few scars - most notably the dark scratch on her cheek - and always seems to be covered in scratches and bruises. Nieve has a slender body and doesn't seem care much for clothing. She usually wears simple T-shirts or graphic tees featuring superheroes and jeans/shorts. She wears shoes as she sees fit, but likes the feeling of having bare feet. Her eyes are a piercing ice-blue, with the pupils almost always dillated. Nieve's hair takes the cake though. Long and red as strawberries in spring, it reaches to her hips and never seems to do what Nieve wants. It makes her an easy target to spot, but that doesn't mean she isn't proud of her red hair. According to her, it's the only thing that's pretty about her, as it looks as if she were on fire. Abilities and Powers Nieve, being the daughter of the Keeper of Winds, understands their whispers and is even able to talk back. Most winds tell stories, which she uses to tell herself. Some breezes call her the Thief of Stories because of this, others the Thief of Hearts - as many a breeze has fallen for the redheaded fury. She is also - to a certain extent - able to control the wind. Because she only weighs 42 kilos, the wind can carry her anywhere she wants. The last gift her fathers genes have given her is the gift of languages. Nieve can understand and speak any language with utmost ease, although she cannot translate her words into English. Relationships Friends: : Winds: Nieve is good friends with almost every wind and can even call the Southern Wind, Zephyros, one of her friends. These are her only permanent companions, as she cannot abandon or betray them. Enemies: : Nieve currently has no enemies. Partner: : Nieve currently doesn't have a partner. Family: : '''Aeolus: '''Nieve has never spoken to her father in person, but they do receive messages from one another, as whisperings from the winds. : '''Caleb Sulloa: '''Nieve's paternal half-brother. She doesn't know him very well, but doesn't dislike him. As he is younger than she is, she might start feeling responsible and protective over him, but Nieve being Nieve, that might also never happen. Trivia *Nieve's favourite superhero is Rogue, with Deadpool coming in second and Nightwing in third place *Although she is currently to stay in the camp, Nieve has trips planned to Australia, Brazil and China *She has a thing for guys with beards